Craignez les outsiders!
by Kerbella
Summary: Quand le puissant tribut du district deux, trop vite porté aux nues, constate la lourde erreur qu'il a commise...


-Craignez les outsiders !

Quelle ironie du sort que les paroles de son ancien mentor lui reviennent précisément à l'instant de sa mort…

Cato, dès le moment même de sa conception avait été pensé pour les jeux. Arrière petit fils d'un des gagnants des premières éditions des Hunger Games , il avait porté sur ses solides épaules le poids des attentes de sa famille. Toute son enfance, son adolescence avaient étés rythmées par un unique but : les jeux.

Si une des règles des Hunger Games imposait normalement que les tributs ne se soient pas entraînés en perspective du tournoi, les districts les plus riches n'avait pas hésités à contourner la règle.

Cato était ce que certains appelaient un tribut de carrière. Il avait été formé à tuer et il le faisait bien.

A presque 18 ans il était passé maître dans l'art difficile du maniement des armes, notamment l'épée et le javelot, ses deux préférées. Outre sa grande robustesse il était doté d'un mental d'acier et d'un inexistant sens de la compassion : en somme, il avait tout pour gagner…

Comme il l'avait été convenu avec ses parents et son mentor le jour de ses 12 ans, si le sort ne l'envoyait pas dans les jeux avant ses 18 ans il se proposerait afin de porter haut les couleurs de son clan. Et, sans se poser plus de questions, c'est ce qu'il fit…

Enfin il allait être l'acteur principal des Hunger Games. Enfin il allait goûter à la gloire en remportant la plus parfaite des victoires qu'il aurait été donné de voir dans tout Panem. Quand il ressortirait de l'arène, auréolé de prestige et couvert de sang, la foule scanderai son nom et enfin sa vie prendrait tout son sens. Il aurait atteint son but.

Le champion du District deux passa la semaine de préparation sans même sourciller. Tout n'était pour lui qu'une simple formalité. Son physique avenant, qui transpirait la force et la confiance en avait fait le chouchou des sponsors. Le public l'adorait, les juges l'adoraient (pourquoi lui auraient ils mis un excellent 10 sinon ?), même les autres tributs le dévisageaient de leurs yeux envieux et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela change.

Le premier jour il avait scrupuleusement observé ses adversaires. Il était ressorti de son examen plus confiant encore : il allait tous les écraser.

Oh ! Il y avait bien eu cette fille du douze, la « fille du feu ».

La bonne note qu'avait récolté cette dernière l'avait certes un peu intrigué, mais il s'était bien vite rassuré en la voyant tournoyer comme la plus parfaite des idiotes lors du « prime time ». En la regardant glousser il avait senti une pulsion meurtrière monter en lui. Cette dernière avait été tellement violente qu'il avait tout un coup senti ses oreilles bourdonner à cause de sang qui pulsait sauvagement à ses tempes. Il avait déglutit et avait tenté de retrouver ses esprits. Patience… Dans l'arène elle pas plus qu'un autre ne lui ferait de l'ombre…Il l'anéantirait !

Le début de ses jeux avait été proprement irréprochable. Les premiers morts l'avaient mis en confiance : il était parfaitement prêt. Ses nombreux sponsors se montraient extrêmement généreux avec lui et il ne manquait de rien.

Puis, tout commençât à déraper quand cette pouilleuse du douze pris de l'assurance. D'abord les guêpes puis les explosifs et enfin la mort de Clove… Elle l'avait tellement enragé qu'il n'eut plus de cesse que de l'anéantir. Il était de notoriété publique que la vermine du douze n'avait pas remporté les jeux depuis des décennies, il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette fille ternir sa victoire.

Mais si à ce moment il ne doutait toujours pas de l'impossibilité de sa défaite la nuit tomba sur l'arène et avec elle vinrent les bêtes… Monstrueuses créatures qui le menèrent bien vite vers la corne d'abondance : vers le dénouement tragique des jeux…

Tout est flou, tout passe si vite, la bataille pour la survie qui l'oppose à ces deux rats du douze, sa tentative de chantage alors qu'il enserre le cou de son rival de ses bras puissants, la flèche qui vient transpercer cruellement la chair tendre de sa main…

Et le voila, lui, le magnifique, l'imbattable, l'orgueilleux Cato qui chois du haut de la corne d'abondance. Celle-ci aurait du être le piédestal qui aurait vu célébrer sa victoire, elle est à présent le précipice qui le mène tout droit vers l'enfer.

Alors que les bêtes hideuses du Capitole commencent déjà à se repaître de sa chair, il entrevois entre les lourdes masses qui se jettent sur lui le regard implacable de la fille du feu. Et enfin il comprend : la rage de vaincre ne s'acquière pas quand on naît dans un palais, mais lorsqu'on grandit dans un bidonville, quand on sait ce que signifie avoir faim, avoir froid…

C'est cette volonté implacable de survie c'est ce qui fait d'une pauvre fille issue d'un district minable, une vainqueur…

Alors dans les Hunger Games plus que partout ailleurs : Craignez les outsiders !

…**..**

**Je tenais à écrire une petite histoire sur un de mes personnages favoris dans Hunger Games, disparus trop tôt à mon goût : le magnifique Cato.**

**J'ai bien peur que cette fic ait un rendu un peu brouillon, un peu brut, mais j'ai écrit ce one-shot de façon impulsive, sans trop réfléchir.**

**En espérant que quelqu'un aimera tout de même…**


End file.
